


Of Worth and Whatnot

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Confessions, Happy Ending, I dont wanna spoil this too much, Keith is madly in love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise surprise Lance is too, Training Session, Worth, fluff?, klance, random drabble I did, they're in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: Invincible. Yeah, that's what they are.Worth is hard to find. Keith Kogane finds his worth. Lance McClain finds his. Their worths are polar opposites, and just so happen, to be each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a vent fic and kinda just turned in to that, so yeah, enjoy~

In this life, there is no point. Every single individual starts out with no purpose. No _worth_. Worth is something you have to make for yourself. Worth is not something you were born with, like the two arms and two legs you have. Worth is not a trait you are given. It is not something passed down from family to family. Although your family can set up success and pride for you, you can ruin that by letting the concept of worth get to your head. You may grow up rich, with a loving family, but if you don't make anything unique out of that, then what are you? A clean-cut copy of your parents? A fusion? If you remain that way, you are nothing. Nothing to the world. Worth is making a difference. Often times, there are people that cannot acquire worth on their own. They rely on their love for others, to give them worth. And while unfortunately it doesn't happen for some, most are filled with mutual worth. Giving and receiving worth is the utmost important aspect of life. Your worth shapes this world. 

There is always a time someone experiences the void of worth. This time, it was Keith Kogane. Keith had no clue on what trust was. After all, he had never had a family. But after Voltron, he did. The crew was his family. Allura, Coran, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and... Lance. Oh god, Lance. Keith couldn't dare consider Lance family. Lance was Lance. A spectacular being, and just so happens, his rival. Which Keith hated, of course. He could never hate someone like Lance, but in order to hide his true feelings, he had to. Long story short, the two became rivals, and Keith was sure Lance truly disliked him. They butted heads often, and Keith hated it. He didn't want it to be this way. Keith had learned a long time ago that he had accidentally placed Lance on a remarkable pedestal. There was no way Lance would ever come down. It was almost as if he was a god. Because of this pedestal, Keith was able to experience worth. He felt worth it near Lance. Maybe that was because of how special the blue paladin treated him. Keith was the only one with a given nickname. Keith was the only one who Lance directed a certain smile at. A smile where his eyes would crinkle, grin spreading across his entire face with his soft lips pressed into a line. A smile that made Keith's heart race. And oh god, what Keith would pay to see it more often. Lance didn't usually smile at him. They fought too often for that; but when he did, it shot through Keith's budding heart. And of course, Keith was the only one with a god damn crush on Lance McClain. That part... did not need to be said, though. Not even thought of. Keith would shake the very thought to the way back of his mind, until it disappeared only to come back moments later. He has officially fallen so hard. 

There were many times Keith had caught himself falling. Walking past Lance's training sessions, was one that happened to occur many times. Maybe that was because Keith had memorized his training schedule... nope, definitely _not!_ He just always happened to be walking by when Lance's shirt was flapping around, exposing tight muscle and tanned skin, glittering with sweat. He just happened to notice the way the brunette's hair danced in waves across his head, in a mesmerizing pattern, yet there really was no pattern. Keith just so happened to watch the way Lance's lips curl into a smile with every success. Keith also happened to recognize the many different smiles Lance McClain had. And god, he was in love with them. _Not Lance... no, just his smile..._ He would try to convince himself often, but alas, it would never work. Keith loved watching Lance work out. Not just because he was an absolute beauty, but because you get to see him in his element. He's alone, drawn in, focused, and that's more attractive to Keith than any hot model or gorgeous alien around. Keith was never the type of person to value looks over personality. It just so happened, that Lance had both in an outstanding measure. 

Lance, per say, saw himself as a normal guy. He knew he was average. And yes, he wanted to work on that. That... is the part Keith admires the most. Keith doesn't look at Lance like he's the most normal person in the world. Because, he isn't... to Keith, that is. He didn't care that Lance could be an asshole, or a complete flirt. Yes, the flirting made him mad, and jealous, but it couldn't make him hate Lance. Lance was also kind, caring, thoughtful, and surprisingly, extremely intelligent. Keith loved that. Lance's flaws were outshined by his other amazing traits. Keith loved the way Lance could rile him up, and tease him so easily. But what Lance didn't know, and hopefully would never find out, is that Keith liked the nicknames, and soft shoves. He fell in love with not just Lance, but their lifestyle together. They were polar opposites, yet worked so well. Opposites really do attract, huh? Although, Keith was far too aware that there was no way Lance would ever share those feelings. 

Keith had decided that the day he was caught by Lance when he watched him train, was the day he would tell him. He couldn't keep the fact he was madly in love a secret anymore. Lance would probably hate him, yeah, but he already does, right? 

_(Wrong)_

The day he was caught, came _WAY_ too soon.

Keith nonchalantly walked passed the training room, stopping to stand in his normal corner. Lance, who Keith thought was too oblivious to notice, had begun a training sequence. Subconsciously smiling, Keith watched the way his shoulder blades moved with every movement. Though, something was different about this session. Lance was not using his bayard. He was using... _a sword?_ Yes, definitely a sword. But why, out of all weapons, had he chosen one Keith had mastered? It made Keith want to explode with joy, his heart fluttering at the possibility Lance had done it for him. He quickly shook the thought away as he remembered. Keith, overjoyed with the sight of the man of his dreams, using his own weapon of choice, leaned over. Where he had decided to lean, bad idea. Keith hit the button that opened the door and came toppling in. 

Lance yelped in surprise at the _thud!_ and ended the training sequence, turning around. "...Keith?" Lances face was dusted with a soft glow of pinkish red, but he could easily pass that off with a smirk and blame it on training. "-The hell are you doing in here...?" Although he was shooken due to the fact he was sure he was alone, Lance was quite flattered at the fact Keith had tumbled, dumbstruck, into his session.

Keith stuttered and picked himself up, stumbling and dusting himself off. "O-oh.. I- right, well, I was walking, and um... I tripped? Yeah! I tripped!" Keith searched desperately for an excuse, face red with embarrassment as he looked away from Lance. This was not how he wanted to get caught...

To his surprise, Lance only let out a soft laugh, seemingly letting it drop. "Well, alright-" He had kept his composure until he saw Keith's eyes drifting to the blade he was holding. 

"So, sword... huh? Thought you were more of a gun kind of guy..." Keith mumbled, in attempt to make a less awkward conversation. He failed miserably as Lance jumped and threw the sword across the room.

"U-uh.. no...! I was just... picking that up..?!" Now it was Lance's turn to stutter out an excuse, but they had both miserably failed.

The tension was almost unreal as they had stared each other in the eyes, searching for some sort of emotion. Both of the males' eyes were clouded with confusion, embarrassment, and fear, so it was impossible to search. Keith stalked closer, not ever breaking eye contact with Lance.

_"I... I watch you train, Lance..."_

IDIOT! Why the hell did he say that? Now he was going to be pushed away from Lance even further. The rooms heavy atmosphere only grew, and Keith tensed up, searching for a reaction from Lance. He opened his mouth to begin rambling again, but Lance placed a silencing finger amongst Keith's lips. The black-haired boy's eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. _Huh?_

Lance was smiling. Lance was smiling. Lance was fucking smiling. Keith stood there, completely frozen. Lance removed his finger and pulled Keith closer. "Well... why do you watch me? Please inform me." Keith almost groaned, the once flustered Lance completely gone.

"W-well you see...-" God, Lance looked so kissable. His features glistened with sweat, only making everything more breathtaking. His lips looked slightly chapped, but surprisingly, still super soft. His mouth was pulled into an almost permanent smirk, although this one was real. This one had a real smile lurking in the shadows of his cocky grin. Keith let his arms unconsciously wrap under Lance's arms and rest atop his shoulders, for 'support'. Lance didn't seem to mind that one bit. He simply held his waist, waiting for a response. 

"Well...?" Lance pressed on, doing his best to draw a response out of Keith. But of course, Keith was rendered almost entirely speechless due to their position. Lance was holding Keith in his arms. Keith was almost _POSITIVE_ this could only happen in his wildest dreams. But sure enough, it was happening. 

Keith took a deep, shaky breath and nodded to himself. Lance rose a confused eyebrow at the nod, but stopped as Keith began to speak. "I love you... I love you a lot, and I like to watch you because you seem so at peace... and, and focused..." Keith searched for the correct words to use. "You're just... so amazing! And- I know that you probably hate me, and will probably hate me even more for this... but- mmf...?!"

Keith's speech was muffled by the feeling of himself being lifted off the ground, and the touch of Lance's lips to his. Keith switched his position to wrapping his arms loosely around Lance's neck, with his legs around the Cuban's torso. Lance held Keith with ease, trying his best not to smile his god-forsaken ass off. Keith pulled away for air, and leant his forehead against Lance's. The heat of both their faces, burning onto the others, but they didn't care. 

"...Why did you do that?" Keith couldn't help but grin stupidly as he stared down at Lance, a matching smirk struggling against his face. Lance shrugged softly, keeping his arms tucked firm under Keith's frame. 

"Because... I love you too..?" Keith froze. Hearing those words was such a relief, he audibly sighed. But, there was one thing wrong.

Keith frowned, and Lance internally panicked, thinking he messed something up. "Don't use the 'too', Lance. I don't like it..." He whined softly, mumbling against Lance's forehead as he placed his lips there, cold sweat dressing his lips. 

Lance grinned in admiration and confusion. "Why not...? I mean, I won't, but why...?" Keith sighed and pulled his lips away, looking back down at Lance.

"It feels too much like an automatic response, you know? It doesn't hold any originality or anything. If someone says they love you, don't just blandly say you love them /too/. I... I don't know, you don't have to listen to me..." Keith rambled, voice quieter than originally planned. To his surprise, Lance only nodded.

"Gotcha." And with that, the twos' lips were reunited once again, fireworks exploding in the pit of their stomachs.

Or maybe that was just Keith. Or... maybe that was just Lance? No, forget that. It was both of them. Madly in love. Finding their worth. And their worth, their purpose in this life, in this universe, were the complete opposites. Each other. So different, pulled from completely different backgrounds. Different personalities. And that's what connected them. They were in no way the same, but they were in love. Their love was their worth. And that was all they needed. Keith didn't need a big, loving family like Lance's. He had Lance. Lance didn't need the speed and skill Keith possessed. Because, they gave that to each other. 

Fighting side by side, and sometimes against each other (in the most playful manner), blue and red fought till the end. They ruled the universe. Hell, even far past the universe. They were together; fighting for love. Fighting for what they believed in.

_Fighting for their worth._

"Hey... Keith?"

_"Hmm..?_

"You're my worth. I love you." 

_"You're /my/ worth, Lance. I love you."_

The stars were seemingly aligned, as everything fit into place. 

_Invincible. Yeah, that's what they are._

They may have found their worth in a zone far away from their comfort, but they did it. They could do anything. 

_Together._


End file.
